


Nein Lives

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [95]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Polymorph Spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Caleb finds a new way to annoy Beau.





	Nein Lives

Beau tore at her arm wrappings with her teeth until they fell off and pooled in her lap. They were bloody and crusty so she just stole some from the dead body beside her and started rewrapping. “You know,” she said, looking up at the light colored bobcat that was relaxing a few feet away from her, watching her carefully. “I’m honestly surprised that it took you this long to turn into a cat.” She could have sworn that the bobcat rolled his eyes. She smirked and reached over to gently touch his ear. “Although, I guess it does make sense. You don’t like feeling stupid and cats aren’t the smartest creatures. They’re kinda fucking dumb, aren’t they?” The bobcat snapped at her arm and Beau yanked her hand away, though she was pretty sure that Caleb wouldn’t actually bite her. “Alright, alright. Touchy.” She started redoing her top knot next to get the strips of hair that had been dislodged in the fight back out of her face. “Why are you still a cat anyway? You just gonna hang out like that?”

The cat licked it’s bloody chops and gave her a look that Beau interpreted as a ‘Yes’.

She reached out and started scratching his head between his ears and he made a noise that sounded like a mix between a whine and a cough. She wasn’t sure if it was a happy sound or an unhappy sound so she snatched her hand away.

“Beau!” Nott called from a few yards down the road, pausing as she looked through the bandit’s pockets. “Are you bothering Caleb?”

“Bothering- How the fuck am_ I _ bothering _ him _?” she yelled, indignantly. Nott looked at her like she didn’t believe her but turned back to the body she was looting. Beau rolled her eyes and turned back to Caleb who looked far more amused than a man in the body of a cat had any right to be. “Fuck you. Turn back.” She reached for him and he stood up and moved out of her lazy reach. She frowned and reached again. “Turn back, damnit!” He dashed a few feet away and then stopped and looked back at her. “Motherfucker, it’s time to turn back.” She pushed herself to her feet and started walking towards him, moving into a run when he dashed away. “Alright, fine. You wanna do this the hard way? There’s more than one way to skin a cat.”

Beau threw herself forward and tried to catch him but she ended up getting a mouth full of dirt when he danced deftly away from her. She pulled her staff off her back and swung at him but hit a tree when he dashed behind it, knocking the staff out of her hands.

“Beau, what exactly are you doing?” Fjord asked, looking up from the front seat of their wagon.

She ignored him and looked around the tree. “Caleb! Stop being a cat!” She walked a circle around the tree but he had disappeared into the brush. “Where the fuck did you-” She paused for a moment when she heard a familiar soft rumbling noise and then glanced up into the tree to find the source. Caleb the bobcat was sitting leisurely several branches above her head. He was purring quietly, his little bobbed tail flicking swiftly back and forth. Beau sighed and leaned against the tree. “You know what? Fine. Stay a cat forever for all I care. Have fun shitting in a box.” She flipped him off and started walking away from the tree but she heard the sound of something heavy landing behind her. Before she could look, Caleb had walked up beside her and pressed his head up into her hand. She rolled her eyes but acquiesced and started scratching his head. “Honestly? I think I like you better this way.”

He gave a sardonic look but it was undercut by the purring.


End file.
